evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Ball
The 'Autumn Ball '''is a traditional, formal function held at Evernight Academy. It is similar to a high school prom, but is far more formal, similar to old-fashioned balls in times past. It is often considered a highlight of the school year at the Academy. Details The ball, as its name suggests, is held in autumn, in the school's grand ballroom. All students and staff members are invited to attend, though it is not clear if attendance is compulsory, or if students can be barred from attending due to bad behavior. The dress code is formal; girls usually wear ballgowns or evening dresses, boys tuxedos. Students don't seem to be reprimanded for not dressing to the code, although they may feel uncomfortable or out of place - Bianca Olivier mentions in ''Evernight ''that some human students who's misjudged the occasion, wearing "campy" suits or short dresses, stood at the fringes of the room, looking miserable. Traditional dances, such as the waltz, are a major part of the ball. The school hires a live band to play music and there are drinks and finger food provided. In the weeks leading up the Autumn Ball, students spend a great deal of time preparing for it, ordering dresses or tuxedos, and making other plans. Bianca mentions that many of the vampire girls will deliberately deprive themselves of blood so that they look their best on the night. Students can also ask their peers to go with them to the ball, though this is apparently not compulsory. It is not uncommon for students to sneak off during the ball for make-out sessions with their partners, despite the vigilance of the teachers, who serve as chaperons. In the series Bianca attends the Autumn Ball both times during her two years at Evernight Academy. Both times, she agrees to go with Balthazar More as her partner, though she states on a number of occasions that she would prefer to go with Lucas Ross. Lucas himself doesn't officially attend the ball until ''Afterlife, but chooses Skye Tierney as his partner, due to Bianca being a wraith. The ball ends rather badly for Bianca on both occasions. In Evernight, ''Lucas rather rudely interrupts her evening when he spots her alone at the gazebo with Balthazar, assuming Balthazar had unsavory intentions. After making up, Bianca kisses Lucas, but this awakens her vampire side, causing her to bite Lucas, knocking him unconscious and getting blood down her ball dress. In ''Stargazer, ''the ball had to be called off early after a group of wraiths attacked, freezing over the room and causing hundreds of icicles to come crashing down from the ceiling, causing minor injuries to some students and staff members. In [[Hourglass|''Hourglass]], Bianca had a dream about attending the ball with Lucas; however, it quickly turned into a nightmare when a wraith appeared to dance with her instead. In Afterlife, a group of wraiths known as the Plotters attack, taking possession of all the humans present to deliver a warning to the vampires. As Evernight was burnt to the ground at the end of Afterlife, ''the Autumn Ball that took place in 2010 was the last. Skye Tierney later mentions in ''Balthazar that she once attended the Ball inadvertently wearing the same dress as Courtney Briganti, much to Courtney's displeasure. Category:Events